The Hope of Konoha
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Naruto saved to girls from his class, Ami and Fuki from Sasuke now they have become a squad and together they will take the ninja world by storm. WARNING: lemons, limes, yuri and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Fuki, Ami and Sakura were all tied up and unconscious. When they woke they were in a strange room. They look up to see Sasuke grinning at them.

"you are all fangirls right, I was thinking that since I might die killing Itachi that I'll need to get some bitches pregnant so my clan lives." He said and Ami along with Fuki realized they were going to rape them.

Sakura though saw it as being able to have Sasuke make love to her finally. She rolled across the ground so her stomach was on the ground and moved her ass into the air.

"Me first Sasuke! Fill me up with your essence and give me your child!" she said, wiggling her ass at him.

He smirked bigger. "Good, see looks like one whore is ready." He smacks Sakura's ass and she gasped.

"Yes Sasuke! Punish your whore more, fuck me hard and rough!" she yelled.

"very well my Cum dumpster." He said and tore her shorts followed by her panties off. he took his member out and teased her some rubbing against her entrance. He then backs away and grabs some thing. "Here how's this for punishment."

He then shoved and seven inch long two inch wide dildo in her ass. She screamed in pain.

"Yes! It hurts so much Sasuke-Kun! Give me more, punish me more!" he smiled and then focused some chakra into it and then it started to shock her insides.

"This dildo, whenever chakra is put in it sends out shocks until there is no more chakra." He said. "And if I turn this knob up it shocks you more." he turns it and it starts to shock her insides more so. Her toes curled her toes at the sensations of pain and pleasure.

"Yes! It feels so good and hurt so much at the same time!" she screamed obviously in more pain then pleasure.

"now it's time to knock you in." he said and lined up and thrusted in breaking her hymen then started to thrust in and out quickly.

"yes! It hurts it hurts! Thank you! Give me more!" tears were rolling down he face from the pain and the other two girls could tell she was lying to herself about liking this.

"you bastard!" Ami shouted at her ex-crush. "your hurting her!"

"Don't care this slut deserves it and for calling me that I'll make sure you have twice as much pain beforehand." He said and came in sakura.

He pulled out, sakura slipping unconscious. "passed out? well I'll have to teach her not to do that anymore."

He turned to them and hauled Ami over to him and bent her down her ripped her underwear off her.

"No! please don't!"

"Shut it whore!"

"No." she said weakly.

He then moved towards her but then the two of them saw Sasuke had a kunai threw his chest. He dropped dead effectively ending the loyal uchiha's.

"you two alright?" their savoir asks.

"Yeah but the bitch Sakura offered herself to him and look at her now." Fuki said.

Then they noticed it was Naruto who saved them, the dead last. He walked up and cut them free.

Ami then started to shake, understandable as she was almost raped.

"hey, it's going to be alright the bad guy is gone now." He said.

"Naruto-Kun!" Ami said and embraced him.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you I made sure of it." He comforted her.

He then took them all to the Hokage's office, he told the old man what happened and he frowned. "I see, the council won't like this but I would have ordered the boy's death even if he had not died. Anbu!" Three Anbu appeared in the room. "Neko, Hebi get these girls cleaned up; Inu go and retrieve the body."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." They said together and the snake and cat masked Anbu took the girls, while the dog masked one went to get the body of the Uchiha.

" Naruto thank you for your help this will be classified as your first B-rank mission as a success and you will be paid as such."

"no need, seeing those girls safe is good enough reward for it." Naruto said out of his usual mood.

"tomorrow is team assignment correct? I will have to rebalance the teams with the girls unable to be there and with Sasuke dead."

the third sighed deeply. "go home and get some sleep, Naruto then report to my office instead of team assignment tomorrow."

**The next day Hokage's office**

Naruto entered the office on time and with his head band on. When he entered the room he saw a man there with white spiky hair and in a Jonin uniform with his headband covering his left eye. He was also surprised to see both Ami and Fuki there.

Ami was wearing a black long sleeved shirt over a fishnet shirt which he could see because the over-shirt was a v-neck showing her little cleavage. She also had on standard black kunoichi shorts and blue ninja sandals.

Fuki had a red shirt with one long sleeve and one short and a brown skirt with kunoichi shorts on underneath and blue ninja sandals. She also managed to tame her spiky red hair and put it in a small pony tail.

When they both saw him enter blushes dusted their faces and then their eyes connected and sparks flew in between them.

"Naruto, good to see you; this man here is Kakashi Hatake he will be your new jonin sensei." The Hokage was met with a glare from Naruto.

"what is Ami and Fuki doing here? They should be in the hospital recovering!" he yelled at him.

"We are fine Naruto really." Fuki said and looked down to her feet.

"Just a little shaken up…we're okay." Ami said twiddling her fingers while blushing.

"are you girls sure?" he asked.

"yeah, we are." They said together.

"Now that that's taken care of, Naruto you and these to will be training under Kakashi; from what I saw in the academy records you would be the ninjutsu specialist and heavy hitter while Ami here had the second highest marks in genjutsu and the highest in the one medical jutsu class you all had, so she could be perfect for the support role in you squad." He told them.

"What about me?" Fuki asked.

"Well in the basic sealing class we had you had the highest marks and was spefically in chakra seals, storage seals and the highest was explosive seals. Also you have decent taijutsu and ninjutsu as well as genjutsu so you could be the generalist and demolitions expert." He told her.

"Cool." Fuki said.

"I know many genjutsu and ninjutsu myself as well as a variety of seals so I can teach you all much." He told them. "Met me at training ground seven and we will begin." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Training ground seven**

"alright Naruto, Ami and Fuki, first thing take these scrolls." He hand each of them a scroll. "inside are many chakra control exercises and jutsu per your role and expertise." He said.

Naruto opened his and saw the tree exercise and water walking and also instructions to a Jutsu called the rasengan.

Ami opened hers and saw the same exercises and several genjutsu and medical Jutsu.

Fuki opened hers and saw the same exercises plus a leaf cutting one and a few ninjutsu and different kinds of seals.

"now get started." He told them.

**Three weeks later**

They were in the mission assignment room getting their first C-rank. "your mission is to protect the bridge builder until he completes his bridge." The Hokage told them and they nodded.

**Later**

They were walking along the path and then the three spotter a puddle. Fuki was the first to move throwing down an explosive tag which went off forcing two rouge ninja out of hiding. They then went straight after the bridge builder.

"Die!" they shouted together.

Ami moved next and created five clones which rushed them as a distraction as Naruto came behind them with shadow clones. As soon as they reached The Ami clones Naruto's shadow clones came and knocked them both out.

They then brought them to a tree and tied them up. "Bridge builder whats going on?" Kakashi asked.

**One guilt trip later**

They were in the wave walking towards Tazuna's house when a sword flew over head. It slammed into a tree and on top of it was Zabuza, the demon of the mist. "Kakashi of the Sharingan and a bunch of brats huh?"

"not quite!" Naruto said as he came from behind him with two shadow clones which were charging a rasengan. "Rasengan!" he shouted and thrusted the sphere of chakra at Zabuza. Zabuza dodged it but had to leave his sword in the tree.

"now!" Kakashi said and Fuki came out and wrapped Zabuza in steel wire, keeping his arms apart so he couldn't use his hidden mist Jutsu. "Ami protect the bridge builder!"

"Got it" She said and drew a kunai and got in front of the bridge builder.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"Already on it." Naruto created another Rasengan and charged Zabuza again and Kakashi was coming from the other side with a Chidori. Right when they were about to reach them a hunter ninja appeared and put two needles through Zabuza's neck. Kakashi stopped, but Naruto kept going unable to stop. The hunter ninja was facing Kakashi not seeing this.

Naruto's rasengan hit Zabuza square in the chest ans sent the now limp body flying into a tree. He lied still for a moment then he coughed up blood. Naruto walked over to him and as Fuki tied the hunter up in steel wire stopping her.

"Zabuza…" he said and the others looked on expecting him to kill Zabuza, but instead he did the unexpected. "come with us." He extended a hand.

"What?" he coughed up more blood.

"you can either come to the leaf or stay here and die along with your apprentice your choice."

"seems like an idiot would choose die…fine I will come with you."

**A/N: okay another old story I dug up for you guys again if you like it enough I will continue it, I just hope that fanfiction won't take down the lemons.**


	2. REWRITE

**A/N: okay so I won't be updating this story for awhile since I am in the process of rewriting to make it better as well as people flaming it. I am also thinking of extending the pairings to other filler girls I'll put a poll up on it and you can message me on one you want to add or put it as a review your choices are.**

**Fuka **

**Sasame**

**Kotohime**

**Kagero**

**Isaribi**

**Ayame (if not chosen will play a big sister role to Naruto)**

**Yakumo**

**Shizuka**

**Female uchiha OC (will be Sasuke's younger cousin)**

**Tou**

**Suzumebachi**

**Yugao (if chosen will be Kushina's student) **

**Those are your choices I hope to make this story better, and btw I will only have the top three be chosen. Also since a lot of people didn't like it I will tone down the lemon in the beginning to somewhat appease them. it will be a lot more feeling based for the girls instead of action based. I feel like this would give a better take on the scene as well as make it more acceptable for the site. **


	3. first chapter of rewrite

Fuki, Ami and Sakura were all tied up and unconscious. When they woke they were in a strange room. They look up to see Sasuke grinning at them.

"your all fangirls right?" they nod nervously. "good, if I die killing my brother I will need my clan to live." Then it hit Ami hard what he was going to do.

'he's going to rape us, he's going to rape us.' She thought, Ami would have screamed but she couldn't find her voice.

Sakura being the diehard fangirl she was rolled over to him. "Me first Sasuke-Kun! Make love to me!" she said.

Sakura then had all her fantasies of this rolling threw her head. It was going to be amazing in her mind. It would be numbing pleasure she thought…she was wrong. she felt him slip her shorts off her as well as her underwear. then she feels it against her then she felt it, searing white hot pain.

"AH!" she yelped from it. 'why is it hurting? This is Sasuke it should be perfect! Ah it hurts so much!' Sakura thought tears welling up in her eyes.

Ami and Fuki looked on in horror as their rival for Sasuke's affection was in tremendous pain. Ami felt terrible she could do nothing but watch as Sakura was becoming more and more pain stricken. And what was worse she knew it would be her not that far along.

Sakura now had tears flowing down her face, she hated this now despite it being with Sasuke. It was to painful. It was nothing like she imagined. No fireworks going off or numbing pleasure. No warm gooey feeling of love and care. She regretted giving it up to him so easily. 'Stupid Sasuke-Teme, making me fall in love with him and then hurting me like this. stupid, stupid!' Sakura thought through the pain. Then her whole body lurched forward as she felt a molten hot liquid flow inside her. she started to sob. Now she would have the Teme's kid. She didn't want this, she wanted love like she dreamed not this.

Sasuke sat back catching his breath. He looked over to Ami and fuki grinning. "now which one next? I think…" he was cut off and a kunai came and slit his throat.

Ami looked at Sasuke now sprawling dead on the floor. She looked up to see who did it standing there was her current hero, Naruto Uzamaki, the dead last of the academy, unpredictable knucklehead ninja. Tears finally came to her eyes, but not sorrow they were joyful tears from being saved.

"N-Naruto!" she had found her voice. Naruto turned to them and smiled goofily.

"the hero always arrives at the last…" Naruto trailed off as he see's sakura on the floor in from of Sasuke. His face becomes solemn as he hears her quiet weeping. He takes off his orange jacket and covers her with it. he then cuts Ami and Fuki's ropes.

He went back over to Sakura and to his surprise she sits up and latches onto him. "I thought he would…and he actually." She sobbed into him. Naruto rubbed her back while whispering comforting words.

"its okay…the bad man's gone now…your safe… he won't hurt you again. I promise." Ami and fuki look at Naruto as he seemed so much more grown up and mature in this moment.

"y-you promise?" She said looking up to him.

"I promise." She attempted to wipe her eyes and get control of herself.

"N-Naruto, I was wrong…I was wrong to ever reject you…when I get threw this c-can you take me I-ichiraku's like you a-always ask?"

"Of course Sakura-Chan, I'll take you anywhere." She then returned to sobbing into his chest.

**The next day Konoha Hospital**

Though all the details weren't released, to public eye Sakura was raped and Fuki and Ami where almost raped and the rapist had been killed. Also it was known Sasuke was dead but the events where officially unrelated.

Naruto walked into the girl's hospital room. Naruto asked a personal favor from the Hokage to put guard on the room. He agreed saying he owed Naruto more than this favor could cover.

When he entered all three were sleeping he went over to Ami and put some roses in a vase next to her bed. he then went over to Fuki he placed a book on her stand then he finally wne to Sakura he placed down a wooden carving of a Sakura tree there, he smiled at Sakura.

He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his coat. He turned to see a tired looking Sakura looking at him. "please don't go." She said. "I had nightmares the night you dropped me off. please don't leave me alone. Naruto smiled and walked over to her bed side he picked her up and then settled in a chair cradling his teammate and hushing her to sleep again.

Once she was asleep he put her back in bed and sat in the chair again watching over the three. he soon heard giggling. He looks over to see Fuki and Ami awake and they were looking at the Icha Icha book he got Fuki.

He shook his head at them. though they were emotionally fragile they weren't as emotionally stricken as Sakura who had actually been raped.

He gets up and kisses Sakura forehead he then left the room as visiting hours were over.

**A/N: so how was that? A bit short I know but I think it caught the point of it quick enough. So this is a harem story I am including Sakura in the rewrite for it. and there should be a poll soon on this. **


End file.
